Slenderman
by XxDomoXxNationX
Summary: When 3 people have a challenging life, when their family and friends die.
1. Slenderman's Beginning

One night there were 3 friends, it was 2 boys and a single girl. The 2 boys were about 13, and 14. The girl was 13,  
but they had to go on a Private Property to see the beautiful animals that the girl admired, the boys joined in because they thought they were lucky.

The person that owned the property had many guns inside and outside of his house, he slept  
outside to wake up if he heard a single noise. While his wife slept inside and enjoyed the  
soft bed, the group went up to a tree, and had the 2 boys help the girl up. But as they  
were helping here up they looked up and saw her panties, the 2 boys started to silently  
laugh.

The girl heard them but didnt care to see what they were laughing at, the girl sat down on  
the branch and pulled the binoculars to her eyes to see the animals, there were 6 deer, and  
4 raccoons in the trees.

While sitting on the branch the wood started to bother her skin, and so she decided to get  
up, and squat down with one knee on the branch and the other on the limb. She had to steady  
herself so she grabbed the bark with her nails, and then once again looked at the animals.

The boys werent paying much attention of what they were doing so they started to run  
around, the owner had placed traps across the ground, and one of the boys stepped on it and  
clamped his leg. He cried out in pain, the man heard and got up, grabbed a rifle and headed  
off.

The boy was laying on the ground crying, while the other was trying to pry it off of his  
leg, the girl turned around to the other side of the tree and saw the man running towards  
them, she silently yelled "Run, the owner is coming towards us... With a gun!"

The boy that had the bear trap on his leg sat there, while the other boy ran and hid, soon  
the owner had arrived at the location. The man got his gun ready and shot, the 2 of them  
turned there heads as they heard the bullet get fired from the gun. And tried not to  
imagine where they shot him, they turned and saw that he had emptied the bullet from the  
gun, and pride the rusty trap from his leg.

He picked up the boy, and carried him to his house. They followed the man in silence, soon  
the girl said something, "We came out here to see some animals, not to do anything." She  
caught the man off gaurd, because he didnt know there were more of them. When they arrived  
at his house, he gathered some supplies from his med-kit and wrapped the boys leg.

After his leg was wrapped, he told them to carry the boy back to their house. When they  
left, Slenderman went to the mans house and tore him limb from limb for placing the uneeded  
traps. When they got to the house, the boys parents put him in the car, and took him to the  
hospital. When they got there the doctors quickly had him x-rayed to look for bone  
fractors, because they looked at the wound and saw it looked infected.

They asked him how long ago was it, he said about 1 hour ago, they told him it was  
extremely fast to be infected. They took him in for surgery and got his leg quickly  
amputated from bacteria in the bear trap. After it was done they rolled him out and had his  
leg was wrapped in bandages and covered in blood.

The parents rolled him to the car, and picked him up and loaded up the wheelchair in the  
back of the vehicle. While on the way to there house, a person hit their vehicle, and  
killed the boy and the dad on impact, the mom was badly injured. She was quickly rushed to  
the hospital, they examined her for about 3 minutes and found that she was bleeding  
eternally, and had to quickly fix her organs.

The girl and boy, were waiting for the news of their friend. They waited for about 3 days,  
and finally got news on him, when they found out the news, it was devastating for them.


	2. Missing People

Weeks past as they were forgetting the boy,  
their lives werent normal from that point and on, they just couldnt forget. At school they waited, but he never showed it got worse and worse. . . Months past and the girls birthday was coming up, she asked her parents if they could get her something special.

They gave her $20, she went to the store and bought some flowers. She headed towards the cemetery and put the flowers on the boys grave, which he was buried beside his dads. But soon she had a flash back of the day he died, and she remembered when the boys were laughing silently.

She goes to the boys house, and asks him what were they laughing at on the same day that their friend died. Well he thought of something quit to tell her a lie, and be slapped. He told her that they were laughing at an owl on acid, she didnt believe him, so she asked again.

Then he told her the truth about her panties, and she knew why he wouldnt tell her the truth. She then turned around and walked away, toward her house.

She stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, and stood there for about 2 minutes thinking of everything that crossed her mind, then she continued forward to her house. The boy comes to her house, and tells her that he is sorry that he didnt tell her sooner. But she understood.

They kept talking about their friend, and why it had to happen that day that he had died. But that night the girls mother didnt show up, and she waited for her. But she never came, she just thought that she just had to work late, so she just went to bed.

In the morning, she went into her parents bedroom, and saw that it was just her dad in there. She turned on the TV, and watched the news it said that 3 women went missing last night. And she started to cry in her hands, she didnt know what was going on, but then it said that "Police had an investigation that _ _ was brutally murdered 2 days ago. And that there were arms, and legs thrown across the room, and blood splattered everywhere, it was the worst murder we've ever seen."

The next night, the boys mother doesnt show, so he stays at the girls house, and they talk for several hours until they get bored and fall asleep. The next morning they walk to his house and his mother isnt there and he starts to panic and she then tells him that her mother vanished also.

But she told him that she hasnt returned either, so they just waited for their mothers to come back, but they didnt. So they check the news and then it says "That 30 were missing, and that the Police have given up the search." They sat down and waited until it was night time, and then took a walk until they see a huge shadow passes them. They turn around but no one was there.

They see nothing so they take off running back towards the nearest house that they have permission in so they run to the girls house. And shut the door and lock it, then block it with something strong. They went to the top floor, and hid in there.

When they get up and look out of the window, they see a quick peak of a big white person, with a black tuxedo. And dont know what or who it is. So they lock the doors and go to sleep.


End file.
